


Coffee Time

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Humor, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon is in the hospital and it’s up to the gang to cheer him up about being there over Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Time

Coffee Time  
By PattRose

 

Summary: Simon is in the hospital and it’s up to the gang to cheer him up about being there over Christmas.   
Word Count: 2125  
Warnings: Language  
Genre: Slash-Established Relationship-J/B  
Rating: Gen  
Notes: I’m getting primed up for Christmas already. So, you’re all going to have to get used to Christmas stories in October and November. Lucky you. 

Megan Connor walked up to Jim and said, “Jimbo, did you hear about our fearless leader?”

“No, what?” Jim answered, concern showing on his face, immediately. Blair stood by his side wanting to know the answer, too. 

“He had his appendix out last night and it was infected and it almost burst, so he has to stay in the hospital for three days. As if not having Daryl for the holidays wasn’t bad enough. Now this. I went and saw him this morning and he was doing well, but looked sad. Daryl wanted to come home but his mom said no. Simon had him for Thanksgiving and you know how the exchange goes. It’s too bad,” Connor said. 

“Well, we’ve got to get a tiny tree for his room, with some wonderful ornaments. How about coffee ornaments since that’s his favorite thing?” Blair asked. 

“I’m so sure we’ll find coffee ornaments, Chief.”

“I’m going shopping right now, you who have little faith. I’ll see you later,” Blair said as he headed to the elevator. 

“Blair, you said you would help me with the filing today,” Jim whined. 

“Megan, get Jim some cheese to go with his whine, will ya?” Blair teased. 

Blair jumped on the elevator and was gone. Megan looked at Jim and said, “Wow, he’s a man of action. But I’m sure you already know that.”

“Very funny, Megan. Don’t bring it up again,” Jim said, angrily. 

“Are you really mad at Sandy?” Megan asked. 

“No, just disappointed. It was supposed to be us getting off in an hour and trimming our tree,” Jim said. 

“Jimbo, do you realize how selfish you sound?” Megan asked. 

Henri walked up and said, “Hey, did you hear about Simon?”

“Of course we know about Simon. Sandy went to get him a tiny tree and ornaments for the tree. We’re going to take them up tonight since its Christmas Eve. But Jimbo wants to stay home instead. “

“I do not. I’m going to be at the hospital, too. What do you think we should bring?” Jim asked. 

“Call the nurses desk and ask them if he can have coffee candy. He would love that, because he probably isn’t getting any coffee right now,” Megan pointed out. 

“Good idea, Megan. I’ll call now,” Rafe said. 

“Hey, I was going to call,” Jim said. 

“We wouldn’t want to interrupt your time with whomever,” Henri said. 

“Oh fuck you, Brown. You know its Sandburg. Why would you say, whomever?” Jim wondered. 

Joel came into the room and said, “I can hear all of you fighting clear back in my office. Stop it. Simon would have a cow if he heard you acting like little kids.”

“Joel, Sandy went shopping for a tiny tree and coffee ornaments to take up to the hospital tonight. Rafe is going to call the nurses desk and find out if Simon can have coffee candy and we’ll take him all of that tonight. He won’t be so lonely on Christmas Eve. Did you want to go with us?” Megan asked, sweetly. 

“Yes, count me in. Now what is the problem here, Jim?”

“This is me and Blair’s first Christmas Eve, so shoot me if I wanted to spend it with him,” Jim whined again. 

Megan pulled her gun out and asked, “Any particular place?” 

Joel laughed and said, “Put your gun away, Megan. You know, Jim is just being moody right now. He’ll come around when he realizes that Simon would do the same thing for him.”

“You’re all right. I’m being an ass, I’m sorry. Sorry for yelling at you, Connor. Sorry for snapping at you, Henri. And Rafe if you want to call the nurses station, go ahead,” Jim said, head hanging in embarrassment. 

Brown asked, “What if I go and buy the candy?”

“He might not be able to have it, Henri,” Megan reminded him. 

“Oh yeah, so call, Rafe.”

Rafe got on the phone and talked to the floor nurse and asked her his questions. She told him exactly what they could bring. Rafe smiled when he got off the phone and said, “He can have coffee candy, one bag. No more than that. And he can have juices galore, so she said to pick up juice for him. He’s fighting them on drinking it. She’s hoping that we’ll be able to talk him into drinking like he should be after the surgery.”

Joel smiled and said, “Okay, Brown, run to the store and get some good coffee candy and some juices. Don’t get just plain ones; get ones with some taste to them. That way he won’t fight us so much on it.” 

“I was thinking, orange, grape and apple, what were you all thinking?” Brown asked. 

“They have blended nectars, how about something like that?” Jim asked. 

“Oh nectar does sound much tastier than just juice,” Joel agreed. 

“Jim, do you want to come with me, because I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Brown asked. 

“Sure, we’ll go right now, so we’ll be set to go when Blair gets back with his goodies,” Jim stated, sounding in a much better mood. 

“Now, there is the Jim we know and love,” Joel said. 

Jim patted Joel on the back as he went by and he said, “I’m driving, Henri.”

“There was no doubt in my mind, Jim.”

Everyone laughed but Jim. He didn’t seem to get it.

Jim and Henri went to the closest grocery store and found the nectar that Jim spoke of, it wasn’t cheap, but it would be worth it. Jim bought a nice ice chest to store all the juices in at the hospital. That way the nurses could get to them with ease. So could Simon. Then they went shopping for coffee candy and ended up buying six different brands, because they didn’t know which one was the best. 

“Henri, we can take a poll at the station and whatever is left we’ll put in his drawer in his office desk. How does that sound?” Jim asked. 

“That sounds perfect, Jim. I think we got enough of everything. Or should we take some eggnog for us to toast him with?” Henri asked. 

Jim got his cell out and called the hospital and asked for the surgical floor nurses station. When the nurse answered she asked, “This is Melanie, may I help you?”

“Yes, Melanie. Our boss, Simon Banks, had surgery late last night and we were thinking about bringing nectar up for him to drink and wondered if that’s all right. Can we also bring eggnog since its Christmas Eve?” Jim asked. 

“He can have one cup of eggnog and some of the nectar, but we’d really like him to drink orange, grape or apple juice. Do you think you could bring those?” Melanie asked. 

“We’ll bring it all, Melanie. Thank you. Can he have anything solid to eat yet?” Jim wondered. 

“He can only have Jell-O. So, you’re better off not bringing any food of any type,” she said. 

“But, he can still have the coffee candy, right?” Jim asked, sounding concerned. 

“Hopefully, he won’t eat the entire bag, so yes, he can have some.” Melanie answered. 

“Okay, we’ll see you this evening, Melanie,” Jim said before he hung up. 

He filled Henri in on what Melanie had said and they changed out some of the nectar for juices and went with that. But they did get some eggnog and some plastic cups to drink it in.

Jim couldn’t believe the total when he paid. _Holy shit, it’s not cheap being sick._

They even actually remembered to get the ice for the cooler. They stocked it and put it in the back of the truck and left for the station. When Jim pulled in he saw that Blair was back, his car was beside Jim’s parking space. 

Henri and Jim couldn’t wait to see if Blair had found anything. Secretly, Jim was hoping he had found everything he said he would, so that it would shut Rafe and Brown up. But he didn’t say that to Brown. Jim didn’t want to start trouble again. 

He walked in and on Jim’s desk was a very small tree with a little string of lights on it. It was so cute that Jim smiled when he saw it.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/41jmoWCrl0L_zpsfada486a.jpg.html)

“It’s cute, right?” Blair asked, hoping he had shopped well.

“It’s perfect, Chief. You did a good job. Thank you,” Jim said, nicely. 

“Wait until you see the ornaments he got,” Megan said. “They’re just the thing for our coffee drinking boss.”

The first one was a round circle of coffee beans and it was perfect for Simon.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/coffee_beans_christmas_tree_ornaments-r4970ea15eb554918ad636a506c836366_x7s2y_8byvr_324_zpsf3a48adc.jpg.html)

The next one, was an old looking camping coffee pot that was just great. Simon even had one for when they went camping. Jim couldn’t believe Blair had found this one. It was just terrific.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/T2eC16FHJHwE9n8igtRQBRcHfYd60_1_zps744e8507.jpg.html)

Blair held up the next one that made Jim smile. It looked like a medicine bottle with coffee in it. They all laughed at that one.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/41DpSadAhoL_SY300__zps438a927f.jpg.html)

There were a set of four ornaments that he would no doubt love to death. Everyone was ooohing and aaahing over them.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/coffee-glass-xmas_zpsa8bec8c0.jpg.html)

The last one was an embroidered one that said coffee in the shape of a heart. Jim knew Simon was going to love this one, too. Blair had done an excellent job.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/51c7CM0kuRL_SY355__zps28dc659a.jpg.html)

Joel was the first one to pat Blair’s back and tell him what a good job he did. Jim just looked on with awe. Leave it to Blair to make this into something so special and wonderful for their lonely boss.

As soon as the night shift came in at six, they all left to go to the hospital. Blair had put all of the ornaments on the tree and it looked just so cute, they couldn’t believe it. Jim told them all about sharing a drink of eggnog with Simon while they were up there. Everyone was happy to get there and see Simon’s face when he saw the tree and ornaments.

~~~~~~~~~~

Once they arrived at the hospital, they all waited for the others in the hall. Simon had his back turned to the door and they hoped they weren’t going to wake him up. When everyone was together they all walked in and softly said, “Merry Christmas, Simon.”

Simon turned over and smiled when he saw his friends. He smiled even larger when he saw the little tree with the ornaments on it. “What’s going on here?” Simon asked. 

“We came to spend Christmas Eve with one of our best friends,” Joel said. 

“I’m sure you all have holiday plans, already. I didn’t want to invade your holiday,” Simon stated, sadly. 

Blair walked up and plugged the tree in so Simon could see it lit up and said, “We didn’t have anything better to do then be with good friends during the holiday. We even brought eggnog. The nurse said you can have one glass.”

“You’re kidding? They told me Jell-O was all I could have,” Simon whined. 

“We brought juices, nectar and eggnog, not to mention the coffee candy they said you could have a little of,” Henri said. 

Simon brought his bed up so he was sitting up straighter and he looked better already. “Now, where did this tree and ornaments come from?” Simon asked. 

Joel smiled and said, “That was all Blair’s idea. He went shopping and found exactly what he wanted in record time. He did a good job, didn’t he?”

“Sandburg… Blair, I love it all. The ornaments are something that will be special forever in my mind. Thank you. And the little tree is so cute. They say I might get to go home in two days, so this will perk me up some. I want to thank everyone. You’re all the best friends anyone could ever hope for.”

Jim finally said something, “Merry Christmas, Simon.”

“Merry Christmas to all of you, too,” Simon answered. 

Joel and Jim got the apple cider, eggnog and juices going and Simon forgot how sad he was for tonight. He was a blessed man. 

The end


End file.
